Shin Seiki: El nuevo milenio
by Len-chibi
Summary: En algún lugar se encuentra un ascensor, dentro del ascensor hay dos personas al parecer uno mayor que el otro,"¿Por qué yo estoy subiendo en el ascensor?"-"No hay mucha diferencia entre tu vida y el ascensor" Muchas personas con la misma cara... una maquina del tiempo...PESIMO SUMMARY ¡Lo se! pero porfa. entren!
1. Shinseiki

Shin Seiki

En algún lugar se encuentra un ascensor, dentro del ascensor hay dos personas al parecer uno mayor que el otro; el menor es un chico de tez pálida cuyos cabellos son rubios y alborotados y sus ojos azules...pero sus ojos demuestran dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza. La otra persona es una chica de cabellos turquesa y ojos de igual color, con una vestimenta de la época victoriana de color rojo vino.

**(Len POV)**

Este ascensor sigue subiendo, nunca deja de subir hasta llegar a la planta superior y yo sigo viendo escenas lamentables... ¿por qué tengo que ser yo esa persona...que tenga que sufrir viendo todo esto?

"¿Por qué yo estoy subiendo en el ascensor?"-le pregunte a la chica que se encuentra a mi lado, al parecer la guía.-"No hay mucha diferencia entre tu vida y el ascensor"-dijo la guía.

Al llegar a otra planta el ascensor abrió sus puertas y pude visualizar a un pequeño grupo de chicos que se encontraban en un país muy pobre, uno de los chicos sostiene un rifle más alto que él, de repente, por mi mente pasaron una serie de imágenes y vi como el chico con el rifle tenía la vista oculta bajo su fleco, mientras un sinfín de lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas y se estampaban contra el suelo secándose rápidamente dentro del panorama de la guerra que nunca se acabará.

Sin duda el día en que esto acabe la gente seguirá muriendo de hambre...como siempre ha sido.

"Ah, que condenados están los humanos..."-mencione al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y seguía subiendo. De nuevo otra serie de imágenes aparecen en mi mente de manera rápida, y el ascensor continúa subiendo demostrando lo patético que puede ser la vida de alguien, pero este ascensor no se para.

"¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?"-le pregunté de nuevo a la guía, pero ella simplemente se limito a responder-"Así es como está la vida del mundo".

Cada vez me da más tristeza estar en este ascensor sin poder hacer nada, otra vez paro el ascensor, ahora puedo ver un hombre joven en un rico país, por encima de su cabeza muchas cosas le tapan su visión del cielo, volteo a ver hacia otro lado no muy lejos y veo una peculiar chica rubia corriendo mientras enviaba un texto por su celular.

A un lado de ella, la gente parece estar cansada en el tren, y sus mentes están computarizadas pero ellos serán destruidos por algún objeto nuclear. Ellos...creen erróneamente que el desenvolupamiento de la tecnología les hará ricos-"_Que idiotas son los humanos"-_pensé al mirar el techo del ascensor y volver a posar mi vista en el panorama. Pero noté como el hombre joven vio detrás de él y el miedo se apodero de sus ojos y dejándolo todo atrás las puertas del ascensor se cierran y continúa subiendo; yo simplemente grité por sentirme inútil al no hacer nada para ayudar. Aunque no quiera quedarme aquí, tengo que seguir hasta el lugar que me pertenece. ¡Quiero parar, ya no puedo seguir más!

"¿Por qué yo tengo que sufrir angustia mental?"-le pregunte a la guía mientras agachaba mi mirada y me aferraba a una de sus mangas del vestido, al momento que hice eso su sombrero vintage color vino se estampó contra el suelo del ascensor y me contestó mientras sonreía serenamente:"_No hay mucha diferencia __**entre tú vida y el ascensor"**_-al decir eso de la nada su cara se transformó a una idéntica a la mía y acto seguido retrocedo unos pasos; la puerta del ascensor se volvió a abrir mostrando imágenes del pasado que corren rápidamente, yo simplemente me recargo del marco de la puerta del ascensor mirando la escena atónito.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se estaba cerrando pero "la guía" golpeó la puerta dando un tiempo de retraso para cerrarse y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para simplemente saltar al vacío que se encontraba debajo del ascensor, subí mi mirada a "la guía" y "esta" sonreía de manera reconfortante.

Entre a una luz cegadora y desde los albores de la humanidad, me pregunto ¿Qué han aprendido de la larga historia del mundo?, a lo largo con el Ying y el Yang ¿Qué terrorífica es la humanidad?, ¿Qué han destruido hace tiempo en la Tierra?...Golpes de estado, terrorismo, resistencias y revoluciones. El turbulento mundo lleno de denuncias no es lo que ellos quieren. ¿Por qué nadie ha hecho lo correcto?

**¡Es tiempo de crear un nuevo mundo!, **al cerrar los ojos siento como cambie de lugar, y al abrirlos me encuentro con la escena del principio...la del chico con el rifle más grande que él...pero esta vez el final cambió, las armas se desvanecieron y en lugar de la fuerte explosión hay pétalos de sakura* volando en todas partes mientras el grupo de chicos sonríen felizmente. De nuevo cambió de lugar, y esta vez aparezco en el rico país, pero ahora el hombre joven ya no tiene esa mirada que demostraba miedo esta vez muestra una expresión de sorpresa, pero no por los pétalos...si no, porque esta vez notó mi presencia, ¡Valla!, el hombre joven se parece a mí, lo volteo a ver con una mirada de confusión, pero al ver su cara...

_Simplemente sonreí._


	2. Risokyo

**¡Holaaaa! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar jeje bueno hasta los ultimo te voy a responder Eclipse o Mary-san**~** y bueno Lenka-san aquí está la continuación : D**

**Risokyo: Utopía**

En un mundo destruido, contaminado, **muerto**, hay una ciudad destruida e infestada de robots sin ningún sobreviviente… o eso parece.

-"Parece que ha llegado una nueva era"-susurro un chico rubio con unos ojos azules, un poco sucio y desalineado asomándose desde el puente más alto de la ciudad-"Puedo sentir el agradable viento en mi piel".

Desde el puente se puede apreciar la ciudad, destruida, con "personas" que caminan ahí, personas de metal.

**(Len POV)**

-"Rin…" dije susurrando, para que no nos escucharan esas cosas.

-"¿Si, Len?"- me contestó tímidamente… como siempre lo ha hecho.

No le conteste y simplemente le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa esa hermosa sonrisa que es lo único que no ha desaparecido.

Pero al menos creo que esto va a mejorar pronto, después de lo que sucedió años atrás; Las armas nucleares destruyeron **6 billones de la vieja humanidad, **ahora…Rin… la ciudad en la que vivimos tu y yo está llena de gente con el mismo rostro, y todo por culpa de los estúpidos humanos.

_*Flash back*_

Hace cincuenta años, las Naciones Unidas hicieron una propuesta: "El proyecto de revivir a la humanidad", la cual fue muy impactante para todos. Grandes noticias llenaron los periódicos, en donde aparecía un robot. Pero nunca hay que meterse con la naturaleza…

_-"Los humanos son humanos por su alma"-_dijo una persona de cabellera azul desde una pantalla-_"Nosotros transferimos esto a un cuerpo que no se descompone" _aseguro a todas las personas reunidas en un salón.

Una afirmación errónea que acabó con la humanidad.

Según ellos la ética es algo que se añade después… _que equivocados estaban. _Si deseas comer algo y no hay nada, entonces simplemente no tengas hambre. Porque **tú** _(los humanos), _deseas demasiadas cosas, por eso estás siempre sufriendo con dolor.

_¿Dónde está mi alma?_

Seguramente está en mi cerebro o en mi corazón.

No se preocupen, seguramente la ciencia logrará superar eso.

**¡Tantas mentiras no entran en mi cabeza!**

Es mi deseada _Utopía._

_*Fin del flash back*_

-"Vivir en un cuerpo de carne y hueso es un inconveniente"-Pronuncio una chica rubia, con unos ojos azules que solo reflejaban…tristeza; la chica esta sucia y en pésimas condiciones, mientras abrazaba sus piernas…_Rin_-"Las heridas que me hice en la pierna izquierda ayer, luchando contigo aún me siguen doliendo"-igual a mí, perdóname.

-"L-len, mañana es nuestro turno…ellos…ellos podrán eliminar ese horrible recuerdo"-dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras me volteaba a ver, yo solo la mire curioso.

Nunca pensamos que ese fue nuestro peor error…

_El cuerpo invencible y sin dolor ya está aquí_

Justo en la primera hora de la mañana unos científicos estaban preparando todo lo necesario para terminar con el proyecto; nosotros éramos los últimos.

-"P-por favor, hazme una cara como la suya"-Rin tímidamente le pidió al científico el favor-"Cuando yo abra mis ojos, quiero que estemos juntos"- vi tu sonrojo, lo cual me saco una pequeña risa, tú me volteaste a ver y sonreíste.

Al momento de empezar la preparación, tú mano tomo la mía y escuche tus últimas palabras:

-"Seguiremos amándonos después de la operación… ¿verdad?"- dijiste antes de que todo diera inicio, antes de que empezara nuestro peor error.

-"Si, yo siempre te ama-…"-mis palabras fueron cortadas al dar inicio a la transferencia…

_Starting system…_

…

…

…

…

…

_done_

La oreja nueva vuelve a sentir el sonido de los tambores, tu voz suena como siempre… pero yo no puedo sentir ningún sentimiento de afecto.

-"Me pregunto si algo no ha salido bien"-mi voz sonaba…distinta, mecánica.

Pero…ahora me doy cuenta, gracias a mis nuevos ojos que…la cosa de enfrente…eso…eso… **¡Eso no es Rin!**

-"¡Por favor, devuélvemela!"-grite desesperado, quiero devuelta a mi Rin, mi hermanita, mi amante…-"¡devuélvemela!"-volví a gritar.

-"¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!"- Pero mis gritos son en vano… sé muy bien que es imposible.

_**Un cuerpo eterno**__, la humanidad ideal ha nacido…_

_**Un alma que no causa guerras, **__un mundo de paz ha nacido…_

**Error…**

**Error…**

**Error…**

**Error…**

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño, ¡¿Qué me está pasando?...

….

…

...

….

…

..

.

El recuerdo cuando te caíste y empezaste a llorar se vino a mi mente…

"**¿Qué es 'dolor'?"**

Cuando nos peleamos por primera vez…

"_**¿Qué es 'sufrimiento'?"**_

Cuando regresamos de la escuela…

"**¿Qué es 'cansancio'?"**

Cuando por primera vez te dije…_Te amo…_

"_**¿Qué es 'ruborizarse'?"**_

Nuestras navidades pasadas…

"**¿Qué es 'frío'?"**

El verano más caluroso que pasamos…

"_**¿Qué es 'calor'?"**_

Nuestro 14 de febrero…

"**¿Qué es 'amor?"**

Cuando comenzamos a cantar…

"_**¿Qué es 'paz'?"**_

"_**¿Qué es 'vida'?**_

"_**¿Qué es 'estar vivos'?"**_

"_**¿Quién…**_

**¿Quién soy yo?**

Muchas imágenes aparecen en mi nuevo cerebro…pero ya no significan nada, grandes cantidades de datos se han perdido para siempre…

Ya no podemos volver atrás.

-"Perdóname…Len…"-esas fueron las últimas palabras que te escuche decir.

**Buenoo este fue el segundo capítulo… creo que es demasido corto T.T además creo que me fallaron muchas cosas jeje pero bueno ahí ustedes me pueden ayudar a mejorar :D**

**Mary-san: Emm… la verdad yo tampoco sé porque esta historia no tuvo tanto éxito como la otra je je je pero gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y muchas gracias jeje que bueno que te gusto :'D espero que este también te guste lo hice un poco rápido pero bueno ^^**

**Lenka-san: Claro que pondré todas las canciones y tal vez ponga algún epílogo o algo ^^ y bueno yo te considero como una gran amiga que apoya mis fanfics asi que no te preocupes por comentar :D**

**También perdonen la tardanza es que mi computadora pues se ha muerto D: y tuve que conseguir de nuevo muchas cosas, programas etc. Y también los capítulos que tenía hecho de "Los príncipes y los plebeyos" se perdieron por completo y los tengo que volver a hacer pero aquí está este *U***

_**¡Por favor dejen algo muy preciado que se llama review!**_

_**No se sientan obligados…**_

_**Bye-bee**_


	3. Ichiru no negai

**Ichiru no negai:Un deseo débil**

_En orden para combatir el agotamiento de los recursos naturales, las Naciones Unidas iniciaron el proyecto "Revivir a la humanidad" , que trataba de transferir los cerebros humanos a robots…y pasaron cien años. La "androidificación" estaba casi completa. Solo faltaban ciertas personas._

En todo este alrededor, en esta ciudad llena de obscuridad, la luz de la luna ya no nos alcanza, es una pena. Si nos vamos, ya no podremos regresar nunca más; así que…debemos elegir sabiamente ¿Qué dices?...

_**Tomaremos el camino de la humanidad.**_

En esta ciudad ya no existen los "humanos", todos fueron reemplazados por esas **cosas **metálicas. Estamos solos en un mundo donde ya no existe el "dolor", el precio de este **programa **que no entiende lo que es el dolor, abarca todo el mundo. Mientras caminamos sin ser notados por esa plaga, noto como un viejo volante pasa a mi lado "_¡No más dolor! ¡No más sangre! Proyecto: - " _ el volante tiene la imagen de una mujer de cabellos turquesa con la mitad de su cuerpo de metal y la otra de piel, en medio de su pecho esta algo parecido a un corazón, detrás de ella está el símbolo del causante de todo esto.

"**La amenaza de la nueva humanidad."**

Tan solo verlo me hace fruncir el ceño, y me provoca querer gritar. Creo que Rin notó esto, ya que posó su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio una de esas sonrisas que me dicen "Todo va a estar bien". Aunque sé que es una vil mentira, trato de tranquilizarme y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Eso me trae un recuerdo…

_*FlashBack*_

_Recuerdo…a mis padres riendo tranquilamente en la mesa, ellos miran a Rin y luego a mí, solo les habíamos preguntado que era una "mascota", de pronto papá se levanta a oír ruidos extraños de afuera. Mamá lo ve con preocupación, mientras que Rin y yo solo nos volteamos a ver. De pronto, papá pone una cara de preocupación y…miedo._

_-¡Lola!, lleva a los niños a otra parte, deben esconderse- dijo papá mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta y objetos pesados para que no fuera abierta.- S-se acercan…debemos protegerlos._

_-¿Qué?- pregunta mamá, solo se quedó paralizada- León, no puedes quedarte ahí, ¡debes de venir con nosotros!, nos ocultaremos en el closet del sóta-_

_Las palabras de mamá fueron interrumpidas por un golpe muy fuerte. Rin y yo no entendíamos nada._

_-¡Lola, los niños!- Papá hizo que mamá reaccionara y nos llevara a salvo en otra parte de la casa. Nosotros solo le seguimos. Papá iba detrás de nosotros, nos sentíamos seguros._

_Mamá, papá, Rin y yo estábamos en el sótano escondidos, y escuchamos como las cosas se acercaba, los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos…tenía miedo; Rin me miró, sonrió y me abrazo para que no viera nada._

_Las cosas se acercaban al closet en donde estábamos, entonces mamá y papá salieron…._

"_-Ustedes chicos deben vivir."_

_**Fue lo último que les oí decir.**_

_Después de eso vi como mis papás nos defendían, fueron masacrados frente a nosotros, Rin me abrazaba y no me soltaba, cerró la puerta del closet sin hacer ruido, para que no nos notaran. Lo último que vi de ese día, fue como la sonrisa de Rin me tranquilizaba, y me decía susurrando _

"_Todo va a estar bien, Len"._

_*End of the Flash Back* _

La Guerra aún no ha terminado. Tus palabras que sintieron mis oídos ese día se quedaron grabados. Al ver esta ciudad, observo un sueño que nunca terminará, nunca más podrás escuchar los latidos del corazón de la gente. Pero, para que no te sientas mal, observa solo un poco más, como la humanidad mantiene todavía viva su voluntad.

Logramos entrar al laboratorio sin problemas; nerviosos abrimos con mucho cuidado la puerta. De pronto, sentí como Rin se aferraba a mi brazo, me sentí algo reconfortando. Como si nada fuera a ocurrir.

Caminamos hasta encontrar un cuarto, este tenía un vidrio para ver lo que hay dentro, enfrente del vidrio, hay un tablero con muchos botones de colores llamativos. Tengo curiosidad de saber que es.

-Len- Volteo a ver a Rin, ella señala a un papel largo que está pegado a la pared. Ummm… ¿m-máquina del tiempo?

" Esta máquina permite transportar a las personas a distintas etapas del tiempo…"

Nuestra tarea es crear una nueva historia, cuando damos un paso al frente, escucho como la puerta principal es abierta. Rin y yo nos vemos a las caras inquisitivamente, sonreímos y apretamos juntos el botón azul que dice "Inicio".

Muchas imágenes aparecen enfrente de nosotros, con dos personas... ¡Espera!... esos somos… ¿n-nosotros? Un chico con ropas desgastadas y sucias aventando un avión de papel a una chica con un vestido blanco detrás de una barda, varias imágenes más aparecen y comienzan a girar a nuestro alrededor.

**Un sirviente.**

Una princesa.

**Un prisionero.**

Una persona enferma.

**Un guerrero.**

Una persona que espera.

**Un huérfano.**

_Hermanos…_

-Len…¿Cuánto tiempo…ha pasado desde que fuimos a ese lugar?- Rin me pregunto débilmente- No importa que parte de la historia es, tú siempre estuviste ahí.

-¿R-rin?...

-Eres importante para mí. No quiero perderte Len- No hubo tiempo para que yo reaccionara, pero al momento de que los robots lograran entrar, Rin me empujo dentro de la máquina y ella se quedó afuera.

Choqué mis manos contra el cristal- ¿Rin?- _Ella apretó el botón azul, otra vez._

-Hermano. A este paso vamos a ser destruidos.- _Rin puso sus manos en el cristal justo donde estaban las mías- _Ganaré algo de tiempo para que la máquina se cargue usando a mí misma de cebo, los distraeré solo unos minutos.

-¡Para Rin! ¡Abre la puerta!- Grité desesperado. _Ella me miró con ternura y tristeza en los ojos._

-No quiero. Tú eres el que siempre… el que siempre me ha protegido y me cuidaba- Eso no es cierto Rin…¡Tú siempre me has protegido a mí! En este momento no puedo parar de llorar.

-Ahora es mi turno de ponerte las cosas fáciles.- _ Ella volteo, vió lo mismo que yo….una copia de mí en metal, tenía grandes armas. Entonces la atravesaron… _N-no puede ser…. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Rin!...ella…ella todavía me sonrío, y comenzó a sangrar de la boca.

-¡Rin!

-Ah, Ah…n-no te preocupes. En el mundo en donde todo haya cambiado…Ah,ah….¡Nos volveremos a encontrar!...La próxima vez.- _Dio su mejor sonrisa, y de pronto el cristal se llenó de rojo…_

**-¡RIN!**

Di un grito sordo y largo, hasta quedarme afónico… ¡Rin, no te puedes ir! ¡Perdóname! ¡RIN!

**La ciudad de ensueño ya está en marcha, a partir de este punto, ya no podemos volver.**

**La época en que viviste, fue llena de felicidad. Esto es porque…**

**¡quiero que tú vuelvas!**

De pronto, aparezco en un elevador, con ropa diferente, y detrás de mí hay una dama con cabello turquesa y vestido color vino…..

-Subiendo.- pronunció con una sonrisa…

_Shin Seiki_El Nuevo Milenio_

**Fin…?**

_**BIEN. HABÍA ABANDONADO ESTE FIC POR UN BUEN RATO, PERO ESTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO QUE TANTO ME GUSTA :D EN REALIDAD, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VÍ ESTA CANCIÓN LLORÉ CUANDO RIN MURIÓ Q.Q FUE TAN EMOTIVO. **_

_**EM PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE TIENEN DUDAS. SIP, ESTO ES PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE CANCIONES DE LOS GEMELOS, LA SAGA SE LLAMA COMO EL TÍTULO DEL FIC :D HICE ESTO PARA QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE SON COMO YO (VEN LAS CANCIONES Y NO LES ENTIENDE ._.), PUDIERAN ENTENDER UN POCO MÁS LAS CANCIONES, O ALMENOS ENTENDER MI PUNTO DE VISTA ^^ GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**LUEGO SUBIRÉ UN EPILOGO CON LA CANCIÓN FALTANTE :D SOLO QUE NO ENCUENTRO DONDE ESTÉ EN SUBTITULOS AL ESPAÑOL .-.**_

_**BIEN, LEN-CHIBI SE DESPIDE :D**_

_**PORFAVOR, PUEDEN DEJAR ALGO MUY BONITO LLAMADO REVIEW ;) GRACIAS (OTRA VEZ) POR LEER ESTE FNAFIC **___


End file.
